It Won't Be Soon Before Long
by IsabellaTwilightFan
Summary: Bella and Jasper. They've always knew from the beginning that they were meant for each other, but both chose to ignore it. Now, when their significant others cheat on them, they're turning to each other. Nothing lasts forever-or does it?
1. Anthem Of Our Dying Day

Chapter 1: Anthem of Our Dying Day

The pouring rain hit hard as another flash of lightning stuck in the night sky. My hair stuck to my face and my dress clung to my body like a second skin. I looked over the edge to the busy streets of the city below. The rainwater mixed with my own salty tears.

"Here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops." I scream to the sky, letting myself sob harder as thunder clapped. I crumple to the floor, my emotions getting the best of me. I bury my face into my hands as I replayed my betrayal over in my head. It was like a broken recording, never stopping.

I sat against the rail of the roof and place my chin on my knees. The rain fell faster, harder, as the wind blew through my soaking wet hair. I quietly sing one of my favorite songs, hoping to be able to stop my crying.

"From up here, the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day"

_I smiled as I drove up to my boyfriend, Edward's, house. I was able to reestablish my relationship with my older sister, Rosalie, after a long time. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed a familiar car. Then it clicked. My best friend, Alice Brandon, was here. Well duh, she was dating Edward's twin brother, Jasper Cullen. I would never admit to anyone, well except Rosalie, that I had a crush on Jasper. But I loved Edward, and Jasper is my best guy friend._

_I walked to the front door and smoothed out my dress. Today was mine and Edward's one year anniversary. I knocked, part of me hoping Edward would be the one to open the door, the other for Jasper. I grinned as I saw Jazz (I was the only person EVER allowed to call him that) open the door. My smile faltered as I took in Jasper's appearance._

_His soulful sky blue eyes were bloodshot, like he had been crying for a long time. Jasper's normal pale complexion was now a dark red. His honey blonde, wavy hair was disheveled. He just stood there, looking at me, searching my eyes. I suddenly pulled Jazz into a hug, my compassionate side taking over. My best friend needed me right now. Jasper sobbed into my shoulder, his arms going around my waist. I rubbed circles into his back, letting him get everything out._

"_Jazz, babe, tell me what's wrong. Shh, calm down, everything's going to be okay. Bella's here honey. I am not going anywhere." I tried to soothe him by singing one of our favorite songs, "When It Rains" by Paramore. It was to help him or myself be strong. Slowly, but surely, his sobs reduced to sniffles. Jasper pulled out of our embrace._

"_Sorry I ruined your pretty dress, darlin'" Jasper always had a hint of a southern accent when he spoke, while Edward had a little bit of a British accent._

"_Forget about the damn dress Jazz, my best friend needed me. Now why were you crying?" Jasper led me inside and took a seat on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him and I sat. Jazz took a deep breath before responding._

"_Well today I went to the store to get flowers for you, 'cause it's your year anniversary and all, and when I got back, I saw Alice's car. It was weird 'cause she didn't tell me she was coming over. So I was on my way to my room, thinking Alice would be there, but when I passed Edward's room, I heard moaning, like an Alice moan and an Edward moan. The door was open a bit and I saw them…together."_

_My world was crashing around me._

"_No." I whispered. "You're lying!" I screeched, even though I knew Jasper would never lie to me. His eyes were begging me to believe him. I broke away from his eyes and ran upstairs. I tiptoed to Edward's room. I looked through the crevice and I saw it. Alice and Edward. I burst into the room, feeling furious and betrayed._

"_Well are you hoes done? Mary Alice, Edward," I spat their names like it was poison. I had venom dripping from every word. "Would you like to explain what's going on? You know what, don't even bother. You two stay the fuck away from me and Jasper. And Edward, we are so done. Have a nice life without me bitches." I slammed the door. I walked over to Jasper's room and let myself in. Just as I thought, he was in there._

"_Listen hon, pack all your things. You are going to come live with me, Rose, and Emmett. I am not taking no for an answer. Rose won't care if you come live with us. You know where we are, so just come over. If you are later than 8, I will come and get you." I left no room for arguments. Jasper had two hours to pack his things. And Rose loves Jasper like a son or little brother, but she always hated Edward. Guess sisters really do know best._

_As I got in my car and drove away, the sky was dark grey and it was raining. Well it's Seattle, it rains all the time. But it fit my mood now. That's when the tears started._

_When I got home, I was lifted off the floor by strong arms as soon as I appeared at the door._

"_Bella! I've missed you little one." It was Emmett, my sister's boyfriend. He was like an older brother/father figure. Emmett was very protective of me._

"_Emmett Dale McCarty, put me down this instant!" I yelled and he complied. "You saw me this morning doof." Then Emmett finally saw my face and became red with anger._

"_Who the hell made you cry? That bastard is gonna die a slow, painful death." Emmett shouted. That got Rosalie's attention. She walked over to me and pulled me to the couch. I sat between Rose and Em, with each holding my hand. I released a few tears before launching into the story, and ended with Jasper's stay here._

"_Oh honey, Jasper can stay here. You know I love that boy as much as I love you." Rose wiped the last of my tears and she left with Emmett to her room. She sensed that I needed to be alone. Rose was like a best friend/sister/mother all in one._

_I didn't want to be within four walls, so I ran to the roof, where I go to be calm._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a warm body next to me until now. I turned and saw Jasper's warm blue eyes in the light of the street lamps. I felt Jazz pick me up as my eyes drooped.

"You are my savior." Was the last thing I heard before drifting away into the blackness of my mind.

"_From up here these city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire. And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day."~Anthem Of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year_


	2. False Pretense

Chapter 2: False Pretense

I woke up to the soft sound of rain hitting my window and the smell of pancakes. I felt a protective arm around my waist. I turned around and saw a peaceful Jasper snoring softly. Yesterday's events hit me at once. I kissed Jasper's nose and worked to get out of his arms. I looked at him once more before leaving my room.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Emmett at the stove and Rosalie sitting at the table. My sister, Rosalie Lillian Hale, was a year older and every guy's dream girl. She stood at 5'9, with golden hair and ice blue eyes. Guys lusted for her, but she only had eyes for Emmett. Most would think that Emmett and I were brother and sister, not me and Rosalie. Emmett and I both had brown hair and dark brown eyes. I was almost completely opposite from my sister. I mean, I knew I was pretty, but Rose is drop dead gorgeous. She was confident, and I was a bit shy.

Rose and Emmett were both 18, so when Rose moved out, she took me with her. The girl has practically raised me my whole life. We couldn't stand our family, so as soon as Rose turned 18, she left. I am grateful that she did take me with her and I love living with Em too.

"Hey Bells, you hungry? Em's making breakfast." Rose said softly as soon as she caught sight of me. Emmett still had his back to me.

"Um…sure. I'm just gonna go wash up and wake Jasper." I said as I started walking towards the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, leaving no evidence of sleep drool, and did my business. When I was done, I walked quietly to my room. Jasper faced the door and I leaned against the doorframe. I watched him. I memorized every detail of his face, of his body. And I watched as a single tear fell out of his eye.

I quickly rushed over to Jazz and wiped the tear away. His sky blue eyes snapped open to meet my dark brown ones. I was about ready to break down.

"Bella?" Jasper called, his voice thick from sleep.

"I'm here hon, I'm here." My voice cracked. Jazz pulled me in his arms.

"You won't leave me right?" Jasper sounded so childlike, vulnerable, hurt. I hated that bitch named Alice aka The Devil Incarnate.

"Darling I promise I won't ever leave you. You are stuck here with me buddy." That got him to release a small laugh. "Now get your ass up. Em made breakfast."

When we finally came in for breakfast, Rose launched herself at Jasper. They looked more alike that Rose and I did. Maybe we all got switched at birth.

"Oh my little boy! Bella told me what happened. Are you okay?" Rose asked once she let go. Jasper was more a son than little brother figure to her. And Jasper loved Rose like a mom. Jasper's real mom, Elizabeth, died three years ago. But Jazz was also an overprotective brother to her at times.

"Mama Rose, I'm better than I was yesterday. Just can't believe it happened, ya know?"

"Uh huh. You guys are too good for those assholes anyway. And make yourself comfortable. You're already part of the family and I'm not letting you go." Jasper took a seat in between me and Emmett. He grabbed my hand under the table. My heart sped up.

_No Bella, he's only your best friend and is heartbroken. He's just trying to comfort the both of you._

Breakfast passed quickly with lots of conversation. Jasper and Emmett knew each other already because we all go to the same high school, so we hang out a lot. Jasper looked very comfortable with us. Throughout the entire thing, he never let go of my hand, only intertwined our fingers.

After breakfast, I decided to go blow off leftover anger and steam from yesterday, and headed for the gym. I grabbed my gym bag, a bottle of water, and my iPod before I left.

The first thing I did was hook up my iPod. A friend of mine's family owns the gym, so I had it to myself because it wasn't opening time yet. I put my playlist on shuffle and started running on the treadmill.

Then a song started, reminding me exactly what happened yesterday. I put the song on repeat as I got in front of punching bag and hit it with as much force as I possibly could. The song was "False Pretense" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"It's time to let it go

The world's got a funny way of turnin' 'round on you

When a friend tries to stab you right in the face"

I kept imagining Edward and Alice's faces. I hit harder and harder, the anger from the betrayal fueling me.

"Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

And it doesn't seem likely to fade

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change"

My knuckles we stinging, red with blood. I slowly uncurled my hand, wincing from the pain my hands shot out. My palms had white marks from my nails digging so hard into it.

"It's sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again

Stop pretending to deny

False pretense you'll hurt again.

All along you know you thought you got the best of me

You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face"

I released a large sob as the song continued and slid down against the bag. Why did Edward do this to me? Was I not good enough for him? I tried to be the best girlfriend I could possibly be. And he left me for my "friend."

Was it all just a false pretense? Had Alice used Jasper and me to get to Edward? Edward never loved me at all? But I don't understand why they would do that to poor Jasper. He'd never hurt anyone unless they hurt us first. He is so loving and sensitive. I don't care if they hurt me, but Jasper is a whole other story.

I stopped crying. Right now, it seemed pointless. You can't change the past. It can only tell you what you did wrong and how to move forward. I put my head between my knees.

And that's how Peter found me.

Peter Whitlock is one of Jasper and my best friends. His dad owns the gym. Peter has black hair and blue eyes and a very slight tan. He and his girlfriend, Charlotte, were the closest to me and Jasper in our group besides Rose and Em.

"Bella! You're bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital!" The usual sarcastic and fun Peter was replaced by his serious side. It hardly ever comes out.

"Well hello to you too, Petey." Was my reply before I passed out.

"_I can't seem to understand how you turned out to be so cold. You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role? It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke."~False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


	3. Superhuman

**Ok, so I don't know why the other messages aren't showing, maybe ff is just being a retard, but I will only say this once because I think it's a waste of time. Say it once and get it over with. I don't own the characters because they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the songs, they belong to their artists. OH! And thanks Caty for being my first reviewer **** I will try and update every day. And thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites. And Secondlastypo, you are such a doof but I can't help but love ya **** Love you all ~Mia Bella**

Chapter 3: Superhuman

As I slowly came back from my subconscious, I was aware of a faint beeping sound. Ugh it's so annoying! I opened my eyes to the white ceiling that can only be in a hospital and the alcohol smell of antibacterial sanitizer. I looked around the room to see Jazz, Rose, Em, and Peter in the room.

"Seriously guys, you took me to a hospital because I passed out? It's just been a few hours. Nothing to send me to a hospital for." Everyone's heads snapped up. Jasper was the first one to talk.

"Darlin', we were so worried about you. When Peter called and told us he was taking you to the hospital, we all thought the worst. Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"It's not like anything major happened. You all know that I pass out at the sight of my own blood." This was weird. I never came to the hospital because I passed out over my blood.

"Bella, honey, you could've practically broken your left hand. But it's only sprained, thank God." Rose said, her poker face set. She had to be extremely angry or frustrated to put on her poker face. Oh, how ever could I have forgotten about my hand?

"Well if that's all, can we leave?" I mean, I wanna become a doctor, so I love hospitals, but not as a patient.

"Fine Bells, but dad wants to come see you first." Jasper's dad, Carlisle, was a doctor here at the hospital. Jasper is almost exactly like his dad, with the blonde hair and blue eyes and all. Just as Jazz finished, Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella, did not expect to see you here as a patient. You know how to take care of yourself." We both chuckled. When I told him I wanted to be a doctor, he was so ecstatic. Carlisle took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew.

"Well daddy Carlisle," We have a father/daughter relationship. He also thought of Rose as a daughter and Em like a son. Yes, we're all close like that. "I can't really take care of a sprain when I'm passed out, now can I?"

"Very true dear. I just popped in to say hi. You're free to leave."

"Thanks poppa bear." I hoped off the hospital bed and wrapped my right arm around him.

"No problem baby Bells. You know you and Rose are the daughters I never had." Carlisle kissed the top of my head and left.

"Believe it or not, I wanna go home. Can we leave now?" Throughout this entire ordeal, Peter hadn't said one word to anyone. Hm…what's going on? Usually he would've made a joke. He hates silence. "Yo Petey, what's wrong? Giving me the silent treatment?"

Peter just walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again. I hated seeing you so broken. You are my sister and you are strong. I love you Bells." Peter, the friggin joker, has a weak side. Which I've brought out.

"Petey, I love you too. You are my bro, and always looking out for me. But with all that's happening, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'll try to stay out of trouble." I tried to assure Peter as we walked out the hospital.

"That's all I ask Bella. You do know you have all of us and Charlotte. Don't think you're alone in this." Peter said. We got into Emmett's car, his flipping jeep, because it was the only car able to fit all of us.

Emmett was driving, which meant Rose had the passenger seat. I was in between Jasper and Peter. I grabbed Jasper's hand and twined our fingers together. Jazz looked at me with a small smile on his face. No one talked the way home.

As soon as we got home, I dragged Jasper to my room and put on my iPod. I dropped on my bed next to Jasper. We were the same, two broken souls. Peter's right, I'm not alone. Just then, "Superhuman" by Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson started playing. Jazz and I just stared at each other as the song played.

"You changed my whole life

Don't know what you're doin'

To me with your love

I'm feelin' all superhuman

You did this to me."

"Jazz, I'm not a superhuman. People expect me to be one all the time, a leader. But I'm weak too. I know I upset all of you today, but I just snapped. I'm sorry Jazz, sorry that you had to worry about me on top of your own grief from yesterday." Jasper placed a hand on my cheek and I automatically leaned into it.

My eyes widened. SHIT! He doesn't flipping like you like that Bella! But all he did was smile an all-knowing smile. Pfft, bastard. :(

"Bella, you saw those people who were in the hospital with you? Those are the people you love you for who you are, not the invincible Bella others see. Well Charlotte too, she wanted to be there. When Peter called her, she was hysterical. Not one of us is asking for you to be a superhuman. It's normal to just let go of it all, just don't do anything life threatening or rash. And Bella, I will always put your feelings before my own. You are my best friend Bells, you know me better than anyone. I love you Bella." Jasper always had a way with words.

"I love you too Jazz." I suddenly felt fatigue wash over me, and I gladly welcomed it.

I woke up to the clicking noise of a camera. I heard the giggles that could only belong to girls. I looked over by the door to see Rose with the damned camera and Charlotte with a hand over her mouth, most likely to cover up her giggles. Jasper's arm was around me and kept me close to him.

"Mmm," I moaned. "Go away! Bella want peace and quiet." I said as I snuggled closer into Jasper's side. Jazz let out a sigh and pressed his face into my hair.

"Bella…" Jasper mumbled. I swear to God, he's sleeping. I heard a chorus of "Awww!'s" coming from the door. I ignored them, trying to get back to sleep.

My last thought was, I've got all the people I need here.

"_Strong, since I've been flying and righting the wrongs. Feels like I had it all along, I can see tomorrow. Where every problem is gone because I flew everywhere with love inside of me." ~Superhuman by Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson_


	4. Fearless 250 and Dark Stars

**Yo people, sorry about not posting it earlier, had to do stuff with the fam. Anyways, here it is! ~Mia Bella**

Chapter 4: Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)

_It was dark. I couldn't even see my outstretched arm in front of me. Suddenly, a bright spotlight came on. I had to shield my eyes. When my eyes finally got used to the sudden light, I saw none other than Edward. That asshole!_

_He started walking-no wait, that's too calm of a word. Stalking-towards me. His usual emerald green eyes were now a dark forest green, only getting that shade when he is either angry or lustful. Right now, it seemed like the former one. Asshat stopped a few feet away from me._

"_What the fuck do you want asshole?"_

_Edward pulled his arm back and did something no gentleman should do. Well considering the events from the past few days, it would seem that he isn't really a gentleman. But that's beside the point. That douche punched me! And it hurt. A lot. What happened to his upbringing? A real man doesn't hit a woman. Pushes around a little, but never hits. _(**A/N:** **Ha-ha sorry, couldn't help myself. Saw "The Expendables" last night ****) **_I screamed and heard a light, girly laugh. It was most likely Alice._

"_No one is ever going to love you Bella." He spat. Despite the circumstances, I smirked._

"_Oh-ho-ho, that's where you're wrong Eddie-boy." I knew I was getting on his nerves, but oh well. Ed hated to be called Eddie, which is why Emmett called him that so much. I was taken out of my thoughts by a sharp blow to my stomach. I coughed, and I swear to God, there was blood._

"_That's what you think, dear Bella." Before the light faded, I saw Jasper join his brother and shoot me an evil glare before walking off._

"_Jasper! Jazz! Come back!" I kept screaming after him, but he never turned to look back at me._

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" said a deep, worried voice. I opened eyes and met Jasper's blue ones. It was then when I felt him shaking my shoulders.

"Jazz?" He didn't leave me?

"Of course darlin'." He had a puzzled look on his face. I paid no attention to that as I grabbed him and peppered his face with kisses.

"You didn't leave me! Oh my God, I love you so much right now." Jazz chuckled.

"I couldn't leave you no matter what. Why were you screaming? You thought I left you?" Jazz saw my shy face as I tried to hide it from his view. Ugh perceptive, lovable, overprotective doof. But he became angry, as expected. "Isabella Marie Hale, how the hell could you think that after all we've been through?"

"Well Jasper Cullen, I thought you'd side with your brother. He's your twin for crying out loud! I'm just some chick you've known for a long time. You shared a womb with that asshole!" I hung my head to hide the tears threatening to spill. Jasper put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. My eyes met his, his eyes changing from the temporary navy blue he got when he was angry, to the warm sky blue I've loved since I've met him. Jasper's voice was soft and raw with emotion as he spoke.

"Bella darling, I'm hurt by his actions as much as you are. You are more than just some chick I know. I love you Bella, a lot. And I am not leaving you unless you want me gone." Cue the waterworks. What does he mean when he says 'he loves me'? Is it the 'you're-my-best-friend' love? Or is it the 'I-wanna-be-with-you-forever' kind of love? I had no doubt in my mind my love for him was the latter one. It was always him that I loved. Then why the hell did I stay with Edward?

"Jasper, what do you mean when you say you love me?"

"Isabella," God I only loved it when he said my full name. "I mean that I wanna marry you someday and be with you till the day I die." His blue eyes were bright and sparkling with happiness, reminding me a lot of Rosalie's eyes when she looked at me or Jasper or Emmett. Or actually, any one of my friends, unless they do something to piss her off. All I could do was smile like an idiot and say:

"Jasper, I love you too. It's always been you." His smile was so huge; I wondered how anyone could smile that hard. Didn't his cheeks hurt? I had an urge to poke his cheeks.

"Bella," He breathed. "Can I kiss you?" All I could do was nod like a retard.

He leaned towards me. Just as his lips were about to touch mine, my cell phone rand. I swear to God, in my mind, I was doing this: -_-

"Empty house far away

Lost in lonely space

You know you felt the same

From the shallows of love

To the depths of your scars

You know you want to change"

It was "Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)" by Falling Up. I blindly searched the table next to my bed for my phone. When my hands finally felt the cool metal of my phone, I opened it without looking at the caller ID. Which is pretty stupid of me.

"Hello?" I snapped, feeling annoyed. Well wouldn't you be too if you were about to be kissed by your best friend who you just declared your love to?

"Miss me Isabella?" a deep voice taunted. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Oh God Bella, you just rolled your eyes at me, didn't you? You are so damn predictable girl."

"Jacob Black, don't you start with me. It's been a few months. Why have you just decided to start calling?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm coming into town. Forks hasn't been the same since you and Rose left. I missed my favorite step-sisters." After our (mine and Rose's) parents split up, our dad, Charlie Hale, married Sarah Black, the ex-wife of his ex-best friend, Billy Black. She and Jacob came to live with us, and Jake, Rose, and I were very tight.

"Ha-ha, Jake, hate to break it to you, but we're your only step-sisters. So when are you gonna be up? Are you bringing anyone else? OH! Please tell me you're bringing Seth and Leah!" Seth and Leah Clearwater were some of Jake's best friends. Seth is such a cutie, like a little brother to everyone. Leah and Rose get along like sisters because they both love to be like overprotective mothers to the rest of us, especially to me.

"I'll be by afterschool tomorrow. And I wouldn't dream of coming over without them. You and Rose would probably hurt me there, and they'd double the pain the moment I get back. You guys still live at the same place?"

"Yep yep. You remember how to get here, right? Well if you get lost, Leah has that awesome memory of hers."

"Yeah. Bells, I gotta go. Love you." He sounded rushed, like he had to go do something important.

"Love you too." And I hung up. I didn't need to explain to Jazz who it was, he already knew. Jake, Seth, and Leah already knew everyone here. They met the last time they visited. Jake hated Edward a lot, but liked Jasper. But ugh, the mood we had before was broken. *Sigh*

And my phone decided to ring again. What the hell do all these people want from my life today? UGH!

"Hello!"

"Hello Bella." Two menacing voices said in unison. I stilled in fear and disgust and dropped the phone. Edward. And _James_.


	5. Never Too Late

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. School started yesterday, and I was really busy with the fam and stuff the days before. Hope this chapter will make up for everything. And thanks to all the people who added my story and acw1 for always reviewing my chapters. Oh and Secondlastypo for always giving her crazy, but funnily awesome, ideas **** Love you chica **

Chapter 5: Never Too Late

"This world will never be what I expected

And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it?

I will not leave alone, everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late,

It's never too late."

The next thing I knew, I was in the arms of Rosalie. I didn't feel my body moving, I just knew it was. I couldn't feel her arms around me, holding me close. I just knew she was. It was like those months after Alec and Jane, after leaving them. I shuddered as I remember the hell James put me through.

_*two years earlier*_

"_Whore!" James roared as he hit me again. This was becoming a daily routine. I would always do something that James didn't like. I didn't even know what I did most of the time that would make him angry. I couldn't even tell anyone because he threatened to hurt Rosalie. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Why do you make me do this? I hate hurting you, it makes me hurt to see you in pain. But you've gone too far this time." James said in a sickly sweet voice through his teeth._

_Something always does this to him. I felt James' hard push on my shoulders as I fell onto something smooth and soft. A bed. My worst fear was happening._

"_This'll teach you that you're mine and no one else's, you bitch. No one will ever want you after this." James forcefully pushed his lips on mine._

_NO, NO, NO! I'm only fifteen! This can't be happening! I watched with tired eyes as James stripped me and then himself. I couldn't even stop him, as I felt numb. I blocked everything out, the anger, the sadness. I even blocked out the pain and closed my eyes, thinking happy thoughts, thinking of Rosalie, Jake, Seth, and Leah. They don't need to get hurt because of me. I loved them too much. I opened my eyes to see James thrusting in and out of me, grunting in pleasure, which I was so not feeling._

_I felt dirty and worthless as he spilled inside of me. He had an evil smile on his face. Why? I don't know. He just took a fifteen year-old's virginity. HE FUCKING RAPED ME!_

"_Your work here is done. I don't need you anymore." He said and I silently put my clothes back on. This nightmare was finally over._

_As I got home, the tears were already streaming down my face. Rose, Jake, Seth, and Leah were all in the living room. Good, this will stop me from telling the story more than twice. They all tried to comfort me the best they could as I told them everything about James. Leah and I actually had to restrain Jake, Seth, and Rose from hunting down James and killing him._

_*three weeks later*_

_I lurched out of bed and made it to the bathroom, just in time to puke my guts out in the toilet. I knew I wasn't having a fever, my forehead isn't burning. While I was listing through illnesses that include nausea and vomiting in my head, it hit me._

_James didn't use a condom._

_That meant I could be pregnant._

_HOLY SHIT! :O_

"_Bella, you okay in there?" Rose knocked on the door. I flushed the toilet and opened the door. Rose pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into her chest._

"_Rosie, I might be pregnant. What am I going to do? I'm only fifteen!" I hiccupped. I know that if I really was pregnant, I am gonna keep the baby. I am not going to waste a life, since I live for saving them._

"_Well first, why don't we get you a pregnancy test? I know you're all doctor-y and stuff, but let's see if you are right."_

_When Rosalie got back from the only drugstore we had in Forks, I peed on five sticks, just to be safe. After three excruciating minutes of waiting, they all said one word that changed my life. Positive._

"_I'm keeping the baby." I whispered softly, but surely._

_*the third month*_

_Today Rose, Leah, and I are going to the hospital. I really wanted to see the gender of my baby, and Rose and Leah wanted to know to decorate the spare room in our house. Everyone was surprised at my pregnancy, but they all supported my decision. I requested my doctor, who was like a father to me, named Carlisle Cullen. I grew up with Carlisle as my doctor; he was more of a father figure than Charlie. He had two sons that I always used to play with named Jasper and Edward. I had the biggest crush on Jasper ever since we were little kids. Edward was cute, but not as amazing as Jasper._

"_Hello Bella, good to see you. The nurses told me why you requested me. Want to tell me about it? You know, after the ultrasound? You are one of the most responsible girls I know Bella, so I know you didn't intend for this to happen." That was Carlisle, always caring and compassionate. _**(A/N: Lol! To Secondlastypo: Compassion man! Haha our little insider xD)**

_Carlisle lifted my top and rubbed some cold, weird goo on my stomach. He placed the machine on my belly and moved it around. Then a small picture appeared on the monitor. There I saw little bodies taking shape. There were two of them. Twins._

_I looked to Carlisle to see he was looking at the screen with an awed look._

"_Congratulations Bella, you have twins; a boy and a girl. Would you like a printout?" All I could do was nod my head. "I assume you'll be telling the father?" Crap! James was the father and he couldn't even know about his own kids. Hell, that ass fled the state._

"_No dad, I can't. I think I should tell you what happened." I retold the story, my voice stronger than it was around three months ago. At the end, Carlisle had the same reaction as Rose, Jake, and Seth, which was strange from Carlisle._

_Carlisle looked at the sonogram he printed out. His angry face turned back into his soft, loving, serene one. Well hell, those were practically his grandchildren._

"_Bella, I can't believe it! I am going to be a grandfather! I will help take care of these kids." Carlisle kissed my forehead and wiped the goo off my tummy._

"_Yeah dad, you're getting old." I joked. "I have a favor to ask. Could you be the doctor to help me deliver my babies? It would mean the world to me if you were." I looked at him with hopeful puppy-dog eyes, the ones he couldn't ever resist. I'm just his little girl._

"_Of course Bella! Oh my goodness, I am so happy!" God, he sounded worse than Rose when she goes shopping. "Thank you so much. And I am guessing you don't want Edward and Jasper to know?" Carlisle, always my savior._

"_That would be awesome. Thanks dad, for everything."_

_*the end of the eighth month*_

_My due date was rapidly approaching. I've gotten so huge! I stopped going to school two months ago, when I really started to show I was pregnant._

_The scent hit me hard. Salt and rust. I smelled it before I could feel it gushing out. I think my water broke! I raced to the phone and my fingers flew over the buttons, typing Rose's number._

"_Bella?"_

"_Rose, come quick! My water just broke!" I screamed as a sharp pain shot through my back._

"_Bella, I'll be there in two minutes. Do not go anywhere." Oh wherever can I go? Ya know, I'm just the size of a house and about to give birth! Another sharp blow came. The babies were going to come out soon._

_I saw the blood on the floor, I smelled it. And everything went black._

_My eyes opened as the pain in my back kept hitting me repeatedly. Rose was holding one hand and Leah was holding the other. Carlisle was sitting at the end of the bed, looking in the hospital gown._

"_Bella, you're ready. Push hard." I pushed harder and harder until I got a baby out._

"_It's a boy!" I relaxed, but then I remembered my little girl was on her way out._

"_And push!" I pushed harder than I did when I was getting my boy out. It's hard getting two human beings out of you. A girl's cry filled the air._

"_A girl." Carlisle said with happiness. Way to state the obvious, dad. -_-_

"_What are you going to name them, Bells?" Rose asked softly. She's always loved children. I held my boy in my right arm and my girl in my left._

"_He will be Alec Jackson Noah Hale and she will be Jane Nicole Ashley Hale." Alec had my hair, but James' blue eyes. Jane was the spitting image of her father._

_I had tears in my eyes, but not from sadness. My babies were finally out in the world._

I felt the stinging of hot tears as Rose told me Jake, Seth, and Leah were here. I left my children in Forks with Sue and Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's parents. Carlisle moved up here to Seattle to support me and Rose, but went down to Forks often to see his non-biological grandchildren. I haven't seen my own kids in months.

I watched silently as everyone filed into my room, just as quiet. The silence was killing me, so I decided to break it.

"So guys, how are you? Not that I don't love you guys and all, but why are you here? Is everything okay in Forks?" They knew I was asking about Alec and Jane.

"Bella, they're fine. But we have something important to tell you." Jake started. But Leah cut in, always getting straight to the point. We all loved her bluntness.

"Guys, we're werewolves."

"_Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late."~Never Too Late by Three Days Grace_


	6. Firework

**A/N: Omigosh, guys I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in soo long. I've been busy with school work and stuff. I'm hoping to get back on track with writing. If anyone wants to talk to me personally, PM me, and I'll give you my screen name. Onto the story.**

Chapter 6: Firework

"What?" Emmett's mouth dropped. Rosalie, Jasper, and I weren't as surprised. We grew up with the stories from La Push, the Quileute reservation near Forks. We always knew the stories weren't myths, we even knew Sam Uley was one. But a certain thought hit me.

"Wait. If you guys are werewolves, then there would have to be vampires. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Um yeah…," Seth stalled. Ah, he was like a younger brother to me, but he always wants to protect me. "Maybe Leah should be the one to tell you." Seth pushed Leah towards us, looking like he was going to burst into tears. Rose and I had the same thought, and went to hug him.

"Leah, would you like to explain to us?" Rose said softly. She did not want Seth to feel scared at this very moment.

"Well Rose, Bella, there are two vampires in Forks. Both are people you know…" She snarled the last part. I had an idea who it was. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh no…don't tell me it's them." I said in a shocked whisper. Leah, Seth, and Jake looked upset and angry.

"Um hello? I don't know what you're talking about here." Emmett got in. It slipped my mind that I never told Emmett everything.

"Guys, we still gotta tell Emmett about everything. Rose, if you don't mind, could you tell him?" I was practically begging. I could not last, telling another story about James. I only survived telling Jasper about him, but I didn't even tell him about my babies.

"Emmett, let's talk in our room." Rosalie said. Emmett followed her to their room, and as soon as the door closed, Jasper, Leah, Seth, and Jacob wrapped me in a hug.

"Jasper, we have to talk." His expression was heart breaking, he was so sad. The boy thought I was going to breakup with him! "No you fool; I am not breaking up with you." He was immediately relaxed.

"What is it, darling?" Jasper drawled in his slightly southern accent. **(A/N: Damn, is it just me that thinks Jasper's southern accent is so hot?)**

"Let's go talk outside. It's extremely important." Jasper just nodded. We walked to the roof, the sun just starting to sink. The sky was filled with amazing shades of pink, blue, purple, and orange. It truly was a perfect setting. I let the dams inside my mind break, and told Jasper everything.

"_Jane, Alec, come here darlings. Come to mommy." Jane and Alec just started to take their first steps. They were only 18 months old, and they were learning so quickly. I can't believe I am going to miss out on most of their lives. They shakily stood up and took small, wobbly steps towards me. I encouraged them, telling them to keep on coming, and that they were doing so well and making mommy proud. All of a sudden, Jane fell and started to cry. Alec, who kept his balance, reached out and helped his sister up. If that wasn't the sweetest thing ever, then I don't know what is._

_Sue held my crying babies as I looked back at their slowly disappearing forms through the rear view mirror of Rose's car. I was going to miss them more than anything in the world. I silently sobbed as they completely faded from sight. It felt like my heart was breaking in two. Rose and I were going to finish high school in Seattle. Life had gotten too hard here in Forks. I couldn't live here, the constant reminders of James and what had happened to me. As we passed the Cullen's house, I saw Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward pull out of the driveway. They were coming with us. It was only Carlisle that knew why they were moving. I wouldn't be able to see my kids until the summer._

_I sighed silently to myself as Rose placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_I'll try to be okay, Rose. I just wanna forget my past. Forget James. Have a fresh start."_

"Isabella, look at me," Jasper commanded. He slowly wiped away the tears that had subconsciously fallen while I was reminiscing. I looked up into his warm blue eyes. "I accept that you have children. I truly do. I knew what happened between you and James. Darling, I'm your guy. I'll be there for the children with you."

That was possibly the sweetest thing someone has said to me. My tear ducts practically exploded with the amount of water I was crying out.

"Jasper Cullen, has anyone ever told you that you are the sweetest, most caring man in the world?" I said through my tears. "How am I lucky enough to have you?"

"Isabella Marie Hale, it's me who is lucky to have you. Baby, you've been through so much, and you're still strong. I can only imagine how much you miss Alec and Jane right now. Darling, you're a firework." With that, he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes slipped closed and I saw stars. I saw fireworks of every color. I heard faint music coming from the building across the street.

"Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "ah ah ah"

As you shoot across the sky"

Jasper smiled into the kiss and broke away.

"See? It's our perfect song." I cuddled into Jasper's side as we left the roof and walked back downstairs. When we got back into the apartment, there was someone we did not expect to see.

"Oh Bella! Thank God you're here!" Alice yelled and launched herself at me with a hug.

"_Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. You're gonna leave them all in awe as you shoot across the sky." ~Katy Perry_


	7. Only Girl In the World

**A/N: Can't sleep. It's only 12 in the morning, here in New York. So much for getting my sleeping patterns back to normal. This chapter goes out to the second best guy in the world, Joshua. Love ya man.**

Chapter 7: Only Girl (In the World)

I quickly sidestepped her. She turned and looked so confused and hurt. Ugh I hate fakers.

"What do you want Alice? I am really not in the mood to hear from you. If you can't remember, you broke Jasper's heart by cheating on him with Edward." Alice looked stunned and disgusted. Her face was blank. It was almost as if…she didn't remember.

"What are you talking about? All I remember is going to the Cullen house to visit Jasper and wait for you, and then waking up in someone's bed. I just assumed it was Jasper's because I've never been in his room before." Holy shit, she didn't remember! That means she was most likely drugged. By Edward. Oh my fucking God, this gets worse and worse.

"Alice, where have you been for the past few days?"

"I've been at home. I've been feeling kinda weird lately, like vomiting and sickness. I think I'm getting fatter too. Ugh this is so going to ruin the outfits from Dolce & Gabbana's summer line." That was Alice for you. She always thinks about fashion before anything else. I'm just noticing that Jasper had been by my side throughout the whole thing and had not said a word. He's kept his eyes on me throughout it all. Well that gets rid of my thoughts that he's going to go back to Alice. But I had to tell her the truth.

"Ali, listen very closely. This is very important." She can hear the seriousness in my voice. "Alice, honey, you were raped, by Edward. My guess is that he drugged you and when you woke up, you weren't in Jasper's room, you were in Edward's." I moved from Jasper's side to Alice's. We both went through similar things. We both had been raped. But she hadn't known what was going on. I did. It wouldn't be as hard on her as it was on me, as she was drugged and could not remember, but it was hard all the same. We were now sisters, brought together by this tragedy. She bawled in my arms, and I just rubbed her back soothingly. She needed me.

"Bella," Alice sobbed. "What if I'm pregnant? I don't know if I can handle a baby. I am only seventeen. What do I do?" It broke my heart see her like this. Alice was usually confident and happy.

"Well, Ali cat," I used her nickname as I smoothed out her hair, like a mother with her child, "you choose whatever you think is right. You've got a family here with you to support you through everything. But we might want to tell Rosalie first. She's pretty angry at you. But don't worry, she will understand completely."

"Thanks Bella. When you're like this, it feels like you know exactly what I'm going through." Oh honey, you have no idea how much I am familiar with it.

And that was the moment Rosalie decided to come in. She went red with anger as soon as she saw Alice.

"You little bitch. What do you want? Isn't it enough that you broke poor Jasper's heart?" Rosalie spat. Alice flinched and hid behind me.

"Rosalie!" I scolded. "She didn't do anything. It was against her will. Edward drugged her and raped her." Rose's face immediately softened.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know. I can't believe he would do something like that! That bastard." Rose hugged Alice. "You should know that you are welcome here anytime. We'll always be here for you, no matter what you need."

"Um can I ask a favor?" Alice whispered, timid. I don't think she was going to get used to living with four other kids that are nearly her age. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Can I spend the night here? I really can't go back home tonight. My dad scares me." My heart ached for her.

"Of course you can, sweetie. The guest room is down the hall, fifth door on the left. The bathroom is across from that. Blankets, sheets, pillows, they're all in there. Let me know if you need anything else." Rose was extremely maternal.

"Thank you guys so much."

I was exhausted. Completely, utterly exhausted. I swear to God, if I don't sleep soon, I am going to go on a murder spree. But for some reason, I can't bring myself to the darkness of my conscious. I just blasted my iPod and rested my chin on my knees, thinking about everything that has happened today. I felt the bed shift and I was being pulled into the comforting arms of Jasper. Rihanna's melodic voice flowed through the speakers.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?"

"I want you to love me like I'm a hot pie

Keep thinkin' of me doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' me and you tonight."

"I'm thinking about today. So much has happened, it makes me feel like time's going by so fast. I wanna just stop time, just for a little bit." I knew Jasper understood. We sat in silence as the music continued.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one that knows your heart

Only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that's in command

'Cause I'm the only one who understands

How to make you feel like a man

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one that knows your heart

Only one

Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right.

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keeping, you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leaving

Be my prisoner of the night"

Jasper truly does make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world to him. I trust him more than my life. He's the only guy besides Jake, Seth, and Emmett that would understand.

I whisper, "You make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I love you."

Sleep decided to make an appearance there, as I slowly drifted off to the sound of music.

"_Like I'm the only one that's in command, cause I'm the only one that understands how to make you feel like a man. Only girl in the world." ~Only Girl (In the World) by Rihanna_


	8. Painting Flowers

Chapter 8: Painting Flowers

_I was lost at sea. All alone on a piece of wood. The waters were choppy and the sky was dark. The moon was full and beaming down on me. That was the only light source I had. I felt a body next to me, pushing the water, trying to come up to the surface. A pale hand grabbed the piece of wood, as Jasper's blond head broke through the murky water. He reached for me, clasping one of my hands into his own. We pushed the wood north, hoping to find some land. Time passed, and I saw a beam of yellow light. A lighthouse. Soon enough, the water transitioned into soft, white sand. I glanced sideways to see Jasper staring out in front of us. The sand turned into grass, and the land was a forest. There was a pathway in the center. A bolt of lightning struck in the distance._

"_Well…welcome to mystery." Jasper spoke, his voice rough. It was probably from the salt water. "I'm willing to go if you are."_

"_Are you sure you want to follow me?"_

"_Darling, I would follow you down."_

_We walked to the edge of the sand, until we finally reached the forest. I looked both ways and stepped onto the grass. It was cool, wet against my bare feet. Jasper, still holding my hand, stood quietly at my side. I heard the sounds of little woodland animals. As we went farther and farther into the forest, I started to see...a sunrise. I was eager to get there and sped up my pace, dragging Jasper._

"_Boy, you're moving way too slow."_

_We reached a small, iron gate. I gently nudged it, and it creaked open. As we passed it, I looked up to the sky, seeing the beautiful colors of the rising sun's sky. Jasper and I walked into a maze of rose bushes. There were roses of every color, especially red and white. I tripped over something metal, but my body did not reach the ground. Jasper had caught me. That's when I noticed the buckets of paint on the ground. There was every color in the rainbow, every shade and tint of it. I looked at Jasper, and his clothes were different. He was wearing a black and white suit, but his tie was tied like a bow. When I was standing, I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a light blue dress._

"_Well this is strange." Just then I heard voices behind me. When I looked back, I saw nothing except sunflowers and a bunny rabbit. There was a loud ringing noise in my ear. Wtf? It wouldn't go away!_

My eyes opened and landed on Jasper. I'm home, and all that was just a dream. Sometimes I wonder about my subconscious. My alarm clock was ringing. I quickly shut it off and got out of bed. It was Tuesday, so I had to get to school. All of us skipped school yesterday because of everything that had happened. I quickly shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I was pretty comfortable just walking around in a towel, so I didn't mind if I just passed Em in the hall. I walked into my room and started picking out what to wear. Usually Alice wants to dress me, but I don't let her 75 percent of the time. I chose my favorite All Time Low shirt and dark blue Almost Famous skinny jeans. I let go of the towel to change and heard a loud groan. I looked back and saw Jasper, eyes half open, but glazed over.

"Damn baby, you are so hot. Why must you torture me like this?" I giggled softly and went back to changing. I pulled on my undergarments and my clothes. My hair was going in its natural curly wavy way. I felt arms around my waist, and chapped lips on my exposed neck. "We don't even need to go to school today, we can just stay here and I can have my way with you," I think that fucker sniffed my hair. "Damn you smell so good." Oh he definitely sniffed me. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"We are going to school. We can't miss another day. Oh and we have to go see your father after school today. I miss that man." Jasper frowned. Oh please don't tell me he is jealous of his father. "Yes Jasper, I go over to see him and we have hot, passionate sex," I laugh at his expression. "Silly man, don't be jealous of your father. He's like my own father after all that's happened."

The door slowly opened, and I saw Alice. I walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you feeling better hon? Are you in any mood to go to school? You know, you can always stay home if you want." Alice sniffled, but shook her head. She was a strong little thing.

"Bella, I gotta go out there and face the world. I also don't have anything to wear. Is it okay if I borrow your clothes? I really don't want to face my family right now."

"Of course darling. You can take whatever you want. What's mine is yours." Talking to Alice like she was so fragile made me miss Jane and Alec. We have to go visit them sometime. I need to introduce Jasper, Emmett and Alice to them. Maybe meeting my kids will help Alice make her decision about hers. Good thing summer vacation is soon. I hope to spend the entire summer in Forks.

Soon enough, it was 7:45 and everyone was ready for school.

*after school **(A/N** **only cause nothing really happens in school. Like really, who cares about school?)***

Jasper and I were riding to Carlisle's place. I really didn't want to face him after making his son move in with us, but yeah. I had to apologize for that, even though I could never regret it. We reached the house and I was feeling a sense of nostalgia. There was a car here that I didn't know who it belonged to. I know it wasn't Carlisle's, because he has a black Mercedes. This car was a silver Audi r8. Jasper opened up the door and we walked in.

"Carlisle?" I called out. I saw woman on the couch. She stood up and walked over to me and Jasper. This lady was a head shorter than me, and had caramel colored hair. I liked her automatically; she had a nice aura around her. Mystery woman came and gave me a hug.

"Hello, I'm Esme. And you are?" She smiled, and I melted. I could tell she's the sweetest woman ever.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Esme."

"I'm Jasper, Carlisle's son. May I ask why you are here?"

"I think it's best if Carlisle told you himself." Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear. I ran to him.

"Hi daddy!" I sounded like a little kid. But he practically was my dad, so don't judge. :P

"Hey baby girl. What's going on?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sowwie I took Jasper away from you. But I wuv him." Carlisle chuckled.

"It's alright. If you must know, Esme and I are now dating." My mouth dropped. I ran from Carlisle to her and gave her one of those spinning hugs.

"You're gonna be my new mommy? You gotta meet Rose and Emmett and Alice. Like we're all family. I might not know you that well, but I accept you into the family." I went from her arms to Jasper's side. He draped his arm around my shoulder.

Jasper and I left Carlisle's house after getting to know Esme. She's the perfect mother figure for us. She will fit in perfectly with our group. Esme's definitely a keeper. I turned on the radio and a song came on, reminding me of my dream.

"Strange maze, what is this place?

I hear voices over my shoulder

Nothing's making sense at all

Wonder, why do we race?

When every day, we're running in circles

Such a funny way to fall

Tried to open up my eyes

I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright

When I wake up, the dream isn't done

I wanna see your face and know I've made it home

If nothing is true, what more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you."

I giggled. Jasper looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head and mouthed "Later." It definitely was something to save for a later time.

"_Show my cards, give you my heart. Wish we could start all over. Nothing's making sense at all. Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright. When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face and know I've made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you." ~Painting Flowers by All Time Low_


	9. Maniac

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been having writer's block. I can't keep up long stories, I'm more of a short-story person.**

Chapter 9: Maniac

_Edward POV_

I sunk my teeth into my latest victim's neck. I heard her screams of pain as I drained her dry. Her heartbeat slowed down, until it was no more. I pulled back and took a good look at the human. This girl reminded me somewhat of Bella, with the chestnut brown hair. Sadly, this was not Bella. I threw her body to the side of the road. Someone would come by and notice it sooner or later. I ran back to the apartment at vampire speed, to not be noticed in the busy streets of Seattle.

"What took you so long Edward?" James asked as I walked into the front door.

"Well I'm sorry it takes a long time trying to find girls who have similarities to Bella." I replied, showing no humor in my voice. A familiar scent hit my senses, smelling like peaches and cherry blossoms. Maria was here. I noticed that the apartment had the smell of James, Maria, and sex all over. I walked into the bedroom that James and I shared, and saw Maria, naked, spread out on top of my bed. I knew what she wanted. She wanted power, just as much as I did. She was going to overthrow the Volturi. The Volturi were the leaders of my kind, rulers of the Vampire world. They make the laws, have all the power. That is what Maria wanted, and she would stop at nothing to get it.

She told me that there were two people she needed, who were powerful enough to defeat the Volturi and their guard. Only together, would they be the strongest. Unfortunately, they were still human. Lowly, moronic, weak humans. And they just happened to be my twin brother, and _Bella_. I hated her. She made me feel weak and worthless; she had the control over me. The sad part is that she didn't even know it. Just her innocent, wide, brown eyes and her full, pouty, lips brought me down to my knees. I **wanted** to break her, so I drugged her best friend, to make her think I was cheating on her, that she was alone. Jasper just had to be the first one to peep. Maria had come to me a few days before, telling me it was important that they be together. I was all up for it, Bella got really annoying with her useless chatter, even though she had a beautiful voice.

_I was in my meadow, my spot where I go when I need space from life. I was look at the sky. It was a clear, sunny day for once in Forks. I was so entranced by the beauty and clarity of the sky, that I hadn't notice the presence of the being standing next to me. It was a woman, she was beautiful. Her skin was sparkling-literally. My eyes raked over her body, until they met her eyes. It was a startling blood red. My instincts were telling me to run away from her, that she was dangerous. But I didn't, I was curious._

"_Hello, Edward." Her voice was like wind chimes, light and airy. But how did she know my name? She must have seen the confused look on my face. "I've been watching you for the past year. My name is Maria. I need you for a very special mission." Maria purred the last part as she caressed my face. Her hand was cold and hard, like stone. She proceeded to tell me about her quest, she wanted to become the most powerful vampire ever. She wanted to rule the vampire race. Maria explained the Volturi, the rules and what they did. Maria had said she would be a better leader and this sounded very exciting. She would change me after I complete my task, and I would rule by her side. I could not wait. I was also introduced to James, who had…personal…relations with Bella. He was only confirming what I knew, that she was a whore. I don't know why I put up with her. She was always spending time with Jasper. I guess it was just because she's pretty._

As soon as I had slept with Alice, Maria snatched me out of the room and bit me. The pain was excruciating, like nothing I've ever felt before. Everything was worth it, especially being the superior to my brother and his new girlfriend. I would rule the world. I was tired of being the second guy to people, everyone knowing me as Jasper's brother. Jasper was the cool jock, who played sports, but was nice to everyone and everyone loved him. He may be quite reserved at times, but people still notice him. I was the book person, the know-it-all. I was also a wiseass to people. They were only talking to me because they wanted to be friends with my brother. Well now, the tables will turn. Jasper will be lucky if people even talk to him, he will be second.

Maria had said we needed Jasper and Bella to fight the Volturi and win, as they were both powerful with extra abilities. We would also need Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte. Those six would be unstoppable. But we had to be careful and make sure they knew we had the power over them. If they didn't, they would fight against us. When Maria and I are in power, we would not have to hide from the humans anymore. After all, they are just for food and pleasure. They are not useful for anything else.

The past few days, James and I had been keeping an eye on Bella. She was absolutely terrified when we had called. I could practically feel it, but I couldn't read her mind. That angered me more than anything. I loved hearing the thoughts in my victim's head, pleading for life, that I don't take them away from family. They act as if I care. I love the rush of adrenaline, their blood comes faster. I loved especially people who fought back, thinking they could take me down. It was all very amusing.

I couldn't wait until the world was mine. Until then, Bella should be happy of her last days as a human with Jasper.

I chuckled evilly, and hopped on the bed, quickly taking Maria hard. Oh yes, I would definitely love being in power.

"_I am a maniac, I am the ghoul. I am the shadow in the corner of my room. This is my new hideaway, this is my tomb. This is my coffin, this is my place for unrulingness, no worries. I love the darkness, I'd like to marry it. It is my cloak, it is my shield, it is my cape. I love the dark, maybe we can make it darker. Give me a marker." ~Maniac by Kid Cudi ft Cage_


	10. Coming Home

**A/N: I was talking to my best friend (secondlastypo) about this, while I was inspired to write a new chapter. I didn't know what I was gonna do, cause I'm writing this as I go along, but I hope you enjoy. This also goes out to one of my other best friends, Celine. See hun, I don't hate you 3**

Chapter 10: Coming Home

Bella's POV

I knew that I couldn't be happy for a long time, that something was going to ruin. After coming back to the apartment from Carlisle's, I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that something wasn't right in the world. My first instinct was to call Seth and Leah, see if anything was wrong with them. Just as I got that thought, my phone started to ring. This time, I actually checked the caller ID, not wanting to deal with another one of James' or Edward's phone calls. It was Jacob. I quickly answered the phone, alarmed immediately at his tone.

"Bella! Are you with Jasper?" I was confused. Why would Jacob be asking about Jasper?

"Jacob, what's going on? Jasper's in the living room. Why?"

"Give him the phone. Now. This is an emergency Bella." I wanted to cry. Why couldn't Jacob tell me what's going on? But I complied, going to the living room to give Jasper the phone. He must've seen the grieving look on my face, as he raced to my side, taking my head into his hands and worrying.

"Bella, baby, you okay? What's wrong?" My reply was muffled, my head still being cradled in Jasper's hands.

"Jacob's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Jasper slowly took the phone and I lifted my head, trying not to let the tears fall down.

"Jake, it's Jasper. What's going on? Why won't you tell Bella what's happening?" Jasper paused, as Jake spoke, and put the phone on speaker. Jasper sat on the couch and pulled me next to him.

"Well I didn't want Bella to worry, but I need you guys to come back to Forks." Jake's voice was strained and urgent.

"Jacob, is anything wrong with Jane or Alec?" I was hysterical; I needed to know if anything happened to my babies.

"Bella, we need you to be here. It's something wrong with Charlie. He got shot." I paled. That was my dad. The one who put up with me after all my stubbornness. The one who took Rosalie and me in when our mother decided she didn't want us anymore. Jake wasn't done. "Bella, the bullet got too deep in his chest. The doctors did what they could, and he's on life support right now. But without it, he won't survive." The tears broke through. My daddy was dying. Jasper held me as I sobbed and wailed. He rubbed my back, trying to help me get all my feelings out. I finally replied to Jake when I got my voice back.

"Tell the world I'm coming home, Jake." And I hung up. I pulled my legs up on the couch and rested my chin on my knees. I stared out into space as the memories played one by one.

_The tears were running down my face, the blood coming out of my knees and my left palm stinging the skin around, making my fingers stick together. Daddy heard the wails of hurt, as he rushed with Rosalie down the stairs. Rose hugged me close to her, trying to calm me down. She was only six years old, but she tried everything to be like a mother figure in my life. I might only be five, but I really understood everything that was going. Daddy's voice brought me out of my thoughts._

"_Bella, what happened sweetheart?" Daddy's rough voice questioned. The cries turned into sniffles as I answered._

"_I-I-I fe-fell daddy. And it hurts." The tears filled my eyes again, as I felt the stinging again. Daddy carried me inside the house and sat me on the couch, going to the bathroom to get First Aid supplies. He came back out with bandages, cream, and some cold water with a rag. He began to clean the spots where I was bleeding, draining the water often, until all that was there was a faint red, pinkish color. As he unscrewed the cap of cream, he spoke._

"_Bells, this is going to hurt, okay? Rosalie can come hold your hand if you want." I nodded, too terrified of the pain that I've felt many times in my five years. Rose sat next to me and clasped my right hand, as dad added the antiseptic cream. I wanted to cry out, but I also wanted to be strong and show that I could handle it. I squeezed Rose's hand gently, not enough to bruise her. Soon, daddy wrapped the bandage around my knees and hand._

"_There you go, baby girl." He gave me a reassuring smile, and kissed my cheek. I giggled softly. Daddy then tickled me, and I lost it. I was laughing loudly, hearing the tinkle of Rosalie's laughter fill the air. When he finally stopped and I caught my breath, I smiled and said to my dad "I love you." Daddy looked like he was going to cry, but he grinned and ruffled my hair playfully._

"_Love you too, Bells. And you Rosie. You guys are my girls."_

I noticed that I wasn't on the couch anymore. I was on my bed. Jasper was leaning against the headboard, with me in between his legs. I noticed that there were white streaks on his face, starting from his eyes and going down. I realized, he must've been crying. My protective instincts kicked in, trying to make my love feel better. His happiness is more important than mine.

"Baby, you okay?" Jasper was startled by my voice. I saw fresh water in his eyes, and I knew he struggled to keep them at bay. He nodded, but that wasn't enough for me. "Talk to me, Jazz." Jasper opened his mouth, but no words came out. He cleared his throat, and I quickly got him some water. When he was finally able to speak, his voice was hoarse. It broke my heart to see him hurt.

"Bella, we're going to Forks. While you were spaced out, Rose and Em came home. I told them what was going on. They're already packed and ready to go. We just need you to pack. Bella, we've got to hurry. We don't know what's going to happen to Charlie." Jasper was truly worried about Charlie. I zipped around the room, getting all my stuff together. Soon, I was ready with a week of clothing and necessities, and finally left my room. I saw Emmett comforting a weeping Rosalie on the couch. The tears started again, as I headed towards my older sister, wrapping her in a hug. This is what we needed, our sisterly bond to help each other, while our father is hurt. For once in my life, I was comforting Rose and not the other way around. I rested my chin on her shoulder, as she let all her emotions out. Right now, we needed our dad, the man that helped us when we had nowhere to go. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to soothe her.

We pulled away and walked out the door, holding hands. If Charlie didn't survive, we were the only two left in the family. No, I couldn't think like that. Charlie has to live. No matter what Jake said the doctors said. My daddy was a strong man, he had to make it. We got into Emmett's jeep, stopping to pick up Alice, and we were on our way to Forks. Forks was my home, my kingdom. As the time passed, I turned on the radio. The beautiful vocals of Skylar Grey filled the car. The song was fitting, considering our situation.

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
and if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
and you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
another day another dawn  
another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
what am I s'posed to do when the club lights come on  
its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
what if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)  
how do I respond?  
what if my son stares with a face like my own  
and says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
shit! But I aint finished growing  
another night the inevitible prolongs  
another day another Dawn  
just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong"

The tears filled my eyes once more, as I found out how much I related to the song right now. Rosalie must've gotten the connection too, as she turned around from the passenger seat and placed a delicate hand on my knee. I put my hand over hers, as I looked outside and saw the rain. Even though it was pouring, the sign was clear. 'Welcome To Forks.'

Daddy, I'm coming home.

"_Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone? And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it. And you know you would've took the bullet if you saw it. But you felt it, and still feel it. And money can't make up for it or conceal it."_

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home." ~Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Skylar Grey_


End file.
